


hear the breath of your heart

by frecklier



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecurity, M/M, Mutual Pining, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Self-Esteem Issues, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko's Scar (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklier/pseuds/frecklier
Summary: "Today at the play," Zuko said, "some kid told me that my scar was on the wrong side. For all these people, it’s makeup. For me, it’s this permanent, ugly thing.”Sokka just stared in shock. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Zuko thought he was ugly? He must be spending too much time with Toph, because he’s gone blind. Okay, yeah, that’s not really how that works, but still.---After the show at Ember Island, Zuko gets insecure about his scar. Sokka helps him along the way.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 1531





	1. Chapter 1

The show at Ember Island had been an experience, to put it lightly. Sokka loved the opportunity to see his jokes on stage, but hearing the crowd cheering for the demise of him and his friends was certainly jarring.

No one was in a good mood on the way back from the theater. Katara kept huffing to herself and rolling her eyes, the same way she used to do before all this happened when Sokka took the last of the stewed sea prunes. Aang was kicking at rocks along the path. Even Toph, who was more than happy at her portrayal, was upset.

When they got to the Firelord's old summer house, the youngest three of the group went straight to their rooms. The emotions of the day had caught up to them. Suki and Sokka sat on the porch, staring at the beach. Watching the waves hit the sandy shores was therapeutic for Sokka. This ocean was different than the one he knew intimately. It was warm where the South Pole was frigid. This ocean was more methodical, more predictable. But the blue-eyed boy took comfort in knowing that the water followed him wherever he went.

Zuko was there too, but he sat a little further from the pair. Sokka was glad that the ex-prince was opening up to the gang after their trip to Boiling Rock. He was more patient when teaching Aang, and occasionally entertained them with stories of some of the better times in his childhood. He had even started smiling more. Sokka was glad. Zuko had a really nice smile. Sometimes, Sokka could feel the other boy’s eyes on him, studying him; but whenever he turned, Zuko would look away. Sokka didn’t really know what to make of that.

Suki leaned her head on Sokka's shoulder when she noticed he was being quieter than usual. It was a comforting gesture from his best friend.

“You know that play isn’t real, right?” she spoke quietly. “Just because they said we would be defeated doesn’t mean it’s going to happen.”

Logically, Sokka knew that, even if he couldn’t shake the feeling of dread in his stomach. He nodded.

“Yeah, I do. It’s just nice to hear someone say it out loud.”

“I mean, I’m nervous too. But I trust Aang, and I trust Toph and Katara, and I trust you.”

“Well _I_ trust _you_. We never would’ve escaped that prison without your expert smarts.”

Suki huffed a laugh at that. “Yeah, you were pretty hopeless.”

“I really don’t know what I’d do without you, Suki.”

At that, Zuko cleared his throat.He stuttered out something about going to sleep, then retreated into the house. Sokka thought it was a little weird, but he didn’t question it.

Sokka and Suki stayed outside, both silently thinking of the future. After about 20 minutes, they decided to get some rest. Sokka gave Suki a hug outside her bedroom door — a silent thank you for all she had done for him — and walked to his own room.

—

A few hours later, Sokka padded through the dark house to get a cup of water. No one was awake, so he tried to be as quiet as possible. Or, at least he thought no one was awake.

From under the door to Zuko's bedroom, he saw a small light. He pushed the door open a crack. Zuko stood in front of a mirror with a small flame in his hand, studying his own reflection. His good eye was squinted and his mouth was downturned.

“Hey, hotman,” Sokka murmured. Zuko blanched when he realized he had been caught. “Couldn’t sleep?” At the other boy’s minute head shake, he pressed on. “What’s wrong?”

“You don’t have to do this, Sokka,” Zuko replied. “It’s not your problem. I’ll be fine to teach Aang tomorrow.”

Sokka was, frankly, a little hurt. “Zuko. Come on. I thought we were friends now! Or did you forget that whole ’saving you from your evil sister’ thing?”

He was proud his joke managed to get Zuko to stop frowning. With a sigh, the golden-eyed boy sat on the bed, leaving enough room next to him to imply an invitation. Sokka sat next to him, now concerned for his friend.

“It’s this house. Everything in here reminds me of _him_.” The venom with which the word was said made Sokka sure ‘he’ was Ozai. “I keep thinking about everything he did to me, everything I let him do to me.”

That broke Sokka’s heart. “You were just a kid. You couldn’t have stopped him. He’s a monster, and that isn’t your fault.”

“I know. I just hate that what he’s done is burned onto me. I can’t ever escape it. Today at the play, some kid told me that my scar was on the wrong side. I got so mad. For all these people, it’s makeup. For me, it’s this permanent, ugly _thing_.”

The other boy just stared in shock. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Zuko thought he was ugly? He must be spending too much time with Toph, Sokka thought, because he’s gone blind. Okay, yeah, that’s not really how that works, but still.

“Zuko, come on. Have you seen yourself?” Sokka questioned.

“That’s easy for you to say,” Zuko muttered darkly. Sokka blushed at that, but breezed past it for now.

“I mean it,” he said. “Your scar doesn’t define you. Your father doesn’t define you. Also, you’re, like, really hot — no pun intended. And the scar gives you this edgy vibe, and your hair looks great long, and-“ Sokka cut himself off when he realized he was rambling. Even in the low light, he could tell Zuko’s skin was nearly crimson. He finished lamely with a “so, yeah.”

Suddenly, Sokka felt warm arms around him and a face in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms as tightly as he could without hurting the other boy.

“Thank you,” Zuko whispered.

“It’s the truth.”

Sokka had never associated the word “safe” with Zuko. But that was all he felt at that moment. Safety. Respect. Comfort. Home. The coming days seemed a little less daunting with Zuko in his arms. They fell asleep holding each other, hoping those feelings would last past daybreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zuko def thinks suki and sokka are dating and freaks out when they wake up but sokka sets him straight (do i write the sequel? we shall see)
> 
> title is from crj's "comeback" and u shld all stream dedicated b sides


	2. Chapter 2

The light streaming in from the gap in the curtains woke Sokka up. Well, that and the sensation of being jerked across the bed. He blinked his eyes open to see Zuko, still in yesterday’s clothes, standing near the edge of the bed.

“Good morning,” Sokka said, his voice gravelly.

He got no reply. Instead, Zuko stared at him for a good thirty seconds, and ran out of the room.

“What just happened?” Sokka wondered aloud to himself before falling back asleep.

Two hours later, Sokka awoke properly and padded out to the kitchen. He got lost on the way — this _was_ a summer palace after all — but he managed to find it. Toph was sitting at the table, picking her toes. He could see from the window that Katara and Aang were practicing their waterbending forms in the ocean. Suki was known to sleep in if she could.

Zuko was heating a tea kettle. He had changed into new clothes (unlike Sokka) but his hair had a cowlick, exacerbated by what little sleep he got. It was…endearing. _That’s another new word for Zuko_ , Sokka thought. He walked quietly behind the firebender, so as not to scare him off. He reached out to smooth out the offending piece of hair.

“Here,” he murmured. “I got it.”

Zuko turned to face him, and Sokka was suddenly aware of how close they were. He could see the faint blush on the other boy’s skin, the color of the cherry blossoms they saw in a Fire Nation town so long ago. When Sokka looked in his eyes, the world stilled. The next moment, though, it restarted. Zuko looked down and choked out a few letters before hustling out of the room, tea kettle still in hand.

Toph, of course, was the first to break the silence. “What did you do, Boomerang?”

“I honestly couldn’t tell you,” Sokka responded with a sigh, sitting down next to the earthbender. “We kind of… hung out last night.” Toph made an inquisitive noise. Sokka continued. “I woke up to get some water, and I saw that Zuko was still awake. Then, I dunno, we talked about him and his dad. We just fell asleep after that. I just don’t know why he’s being so _weird_ about this! This isn’t any different than what I would do with Suki.”

“But you and Suki are dating.”

  
  
Now it was Sokka’s turn to be confused. “What? No, we’re not. Suki has a girlfriend in the Kyoshi Warriors. Does… does everyone think we’re dating? Does Zuko think we’re dating?”

“I mean, yeah, probably,” she paused, the gears turning in her head. “Why does it matter so much that Zuko thinks you’re dating? Do you _like like_ him?” The teasing in her voice was evident. Sometimes Sokka forgot she was only twelve years old. Right now, he was glad she couldn’t see the blush rising to his cheeks as he sputtered.

“Well, ‘ _like like_ ’ is such a subjective concept, really. And how do I know, frankly, that you don’t like him? Check and mate.”

Toph’s raucous laughter cut him off. “No wonder your heartbeats speed up when you guys are anywhere near each other. Oh man, Katara’s gonna kill you!”

“Wait, wait, wait. Did you say heartbeats, plural? Do you think Zuko feels the same way about me?”

The younger girl, after catching her breath, started cackling again. “Boys. You’re all so dumb. Of course he likes you.”

Sokka stared. He knew he had to explain things to Zuko. “I have to go,” he said, getting up to leave.

As he walked out, he heard Toph shout a “hey.”

“Good luck, Boomerang,” she said.

Sokka had pretty great friends sometimes.

-

Sokka found Zuko on the back porch. The taller boy was pacing back and forth, muttering to himself. Sitting on the side was the tea kettle he absentmindedly brought out. Sokka stood in the doorway and looked at him for a few seconds. He remembered their conversation from last night, and was once again struck by just how pretty Zuko was; his hand wrung in his hair, his eyes closed.

“We have got to stop meeting like this,” he joked.

Zuko startled at the interruption. “Sokka. We - we should talk.”

“Yeah, I think we should.” Sokka walked a few steps closer, took Zuko’s hands in his, and sat down.

“First, I would like to apologize about what transpired yesterday night,” Zuko said. His words were calculated, like he had rehearsed them, but his breathing was uneven. “I did not mean to impose on you. It is not your job to take care of me, and I’m sorry.“

“Whoa, Zuko. Slow down, buddy.” He made sure to look Zuko in the eyes when he said the next part. “You weren't imposing. All I did was tell you the truth about yourself. I know it’s not my job to take care of you. But I want to. I care _about_ you.” At that, the other boy squeezed his hand a little tighter.

“I, um,” Zuko started, evidently deviating from the script. His gold eyes can’t meet Sokka’s deep blue ones. “I don’t think I’ve been totally honest with you, Sokka. I like you. I know that you’re with Suki and-“

Sokka cut him off with a giant smile on his face. “I’m not. With Suki, that is. I mean, like, I love her, but we’re just friends. She has a girlfriend on Kyoshi Island.”

Zuko’s eyes widened almost imperceptibly. Only someone watching him as closely as Sokka was could have seen it. Finally on the same page, both boys leaned in at the same time. Their lips pressed together, barely moving. Zuko clearly didn’t know what to do with his hands. Sokka heard his sister and Aang chattering on the beach below. It was perfect anyways. 

The two boys pulled away slightly, leaning their heads against one another.

“For the record,” Sokka said, “I like you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> toph is a little shit and i love her and zuko def Prepared a Speech  
> (also thank u for the nice comments on the last chapter i love all of u !! + i apologize if this isnt as good as the last part lmao)


End file.
